1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in at least certain embodiments, is directed to earth heat exchange systems for exchanging heat between an earth conduit and/or earth loop; in certain particular aspects, to such systems used with methods for introducing microorganisms (e.g. bacteria) into oil bearing formations to enhance oil recovery; and in other aspects to such systems used in geothermal power plants.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of earth heat exchange systems. Typically such systems include conduit, conduits, and/or a pipe loop within the earth, apparatus for circulating heat transfer fluid therethrough and through other systems or apparatuses above the surface, and heat exchange apparatus for exchanging heat between the transfer fluid and an item, apparatus, device or other thing.
The present invention, in certain aspects, discloses a wellbore method including providing with a primary system a fluid with microorganisms, the primary system including introduction apparatus, with the introduction apparatus introducing the fluid with microorganisms into an earth formation bearing hydrocarbons, the microorganisms for facilitating removal of the hyrdrocarbons from the earth formation bearing hydrocarbons (e.g., oil), effecting heat exchange between the fluid with microorganisms and heat transfer fluid that has traversed an earth loop of an earth loop heat exchange system, the earth loop heat exchange system with an earth loop extending from an earth surface down into the earth with the heat transfer fluid flowable through the earth loop and heat transfer apparatus for transferring heat between the fluid with the microorganisms and the heat transfer fluid.
The present invention, in certain aspects, discloses geothermal power plant systems operating on geothermal fluid (e.g., at low, intermediate, or high pressure) and including a source of geothermal steam derived from said geothermal fluid; one or more turbo-generators, the or each of them including a steam turbine coupled to a generator; apparatus that apply steam from the source to the turbine wherein expansion of the steam takes place driving the generator and producing electricity, and producing expanded steam; a condenser that condenses the expanded steam; the condenser including a steam heat exchanger that receives the expanded steam; a fan or other cooler for cooling the expanded steam; and an earth loop heat exchange system with an earth loop extending from an earth surface down into the earth with heat transfer fluid flowable through the earth loop and heat transfer apparatus for transferring heat between part (e.g., any flow line, conduit, turbine, generator, heat exchanger, flash unit, etc. for heating or cooling of them) of the geothermal power plant system and the heat transfer fluid.
The present invention, at least in certain preferred aspects, discloses a system for heating or cooling a rig, apparatus thereon, a pipeline (above ground, under ground, and/or under water), pipe, wellbore or a riser, the system including an earth heat exchange conduit or loop within the earth and heat exchange apparatus for conveying heated (or cooled) transfer fluid circulating through the earth heat exchange conduit or loop to the rig, pipe, wellbore, riser, or pipeline. The heat exchange apparatus may encompass a portion of an item""s exterior and/or it may include heat exchange device(s) within the item or pipeline to heat or cool fluid flowing therein.
In certain embodiments according to the present invention the heat exchange apparatus is permanently or semi-permanently installed on a pipe, rig, riser, or pipeline section. In other embodiments a movable jacket or module is used that is selectively interconnectible to one of a series of earth heat exchange conduits or loops so that a selected portion of the section can be heated or cooled. In another aspect a mobile heat exchange apparatus is used within a pipe, riser, or a pipeline that can be connected so that it is in fluid communication with an earth heat exchange system nearby. In certain embodiments one or more flow rate control devices are used within a conduit or loop to control and/or maintain fluid flow rate through a portion thereof.
In one aspect an earth conduit or loop is provided that has a portion thereof that is insulated. In another aspect one or more valves and/or one or more flow rate control devices are used in an earth conduit or loop to control fluid flow rate therein and/or to selectively flow heat transfer fluid through a selected portion of a loop or conduit.
What follows are some of, but not all, the objects of this invention. In addition to the specific objects stated below for at least certain preferred embodiments of the invention, other objects and purposes will be readily apparent to one of skill in this art who has the benefit of this invention""s teachings and disclosures. It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious devices, systems, and methods for using microorganisms such as bacteria to enhance hysrocarbon recovery from a well and employing an earth loop heat exchange system for this;
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious devices, systems, and methods for geothermal power plants used with an earth loop heat exchange system;
New, useful, unique, efficient, nonobvious devices and methods for transferring heat between a rig or pipeline and heat transfer fluid circulating through an earth conduit or loop;
Such devices and methods wherein a heat exchange device is selectively emplaceable at a desired location and removably interconnectible with one, two, three, or more or a series of a plurality of earth conduits and/or loops;
Such devices and methods with remotely controlled controllers, pumps, etc.;
Such devices and methods with pumps, etc. powered with a solar power system and/or a wind power system;
Such devices and methods for a portion of a pipeline above ground and/or below ground;
Such devices and methods with a heat exchange device on the outside of or within a pipeline;
Such devices and methods with a heat exchange device movable within a pipeline;
Such devices and methods with a heat exchange device within a wellbore, the device in fluid communication with an earth conduit or loop;
Such devices and methods with an earth conduit or earth loop having an insulated portion to enhance heat transfer efficiency; and
Such devices and methods with one or more pumps, valves, and/or flow control devices in an earth conduit or loop, or in part thereof, or in an earth loop with one or more crossover portions.
Certain embodiments of this invention are not limited to any particular individual feature disclosed here, but include combinations of them distinguished from the prior art in their structures and functions. Features of the invention have been broadly described so that the detailed descriptions that follow may be better understood, and in order that the contributions of this invention to the arts may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional aspects of the invention described below and which may be included in the subject matter of the claims to this invention. Those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this invention, its teachings, and suggestions will appreciate that the conceptions of this disclosure may be used as a creative basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out and practicing the present invention. The claims of this invention are to be read to include any legally equivalent devices or methods which do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs in its various possible embodiments and equivalents thereof. To one skilled in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.